Ending of the Subspace Emissary Musical Style!
by Digilady99
Summary: This is really just the Smashers singing the song "Bring on Tomorrow," from the musical, Fame. They sing this at the very end of the Subspace Emissary after defeating Tabuu and saving the world! ENJOY!


Okay, when I completed the Subspace Emissary, I always pictured the song "Bring on Tomorrow" playing at the end when the Smashers are seen after defeating Tabuu. So, I imagined them all singing this grand musical ending to finish off their adventure mode that brought them all together. ENJOY!

The Smashers watched as Tabuu disappeared never to return to wreck havoc in their worlds again and their lands returning back to the way they were before this disaster happened. They then saw the most incredible view ever: the sun far out on the horizon shining brightly above the ocean. They all then thought what they have been through and think about their upcoming futures as they watched in awe and amazement at the sun. Now… the music starts playing and Mario looks at everyone and smiles and starts singing.

Mario: _**We have arrived at a moment in our lives when the future passes into our hands. We can find out are we really strong enough to fulfill what the future demands…**_

Peach smiles and sings her solo.

Peach: _**We can stand on the edge and look out into space and be awed by the wonders we see… **_

Link stands in and sings his part loud and proud.

Link: _**We can all make a pledge that the whole human race will become what we want it to be… **_

Everyone smiles including the villains and they join hands and sing the chorus together.

All: _**Bring on tomorrow! Let it shine like the sun coming up on a beautiful day. It's yours and mine. We can make a difference. It's not too late. Bring on tomorrow! We can't wait…! **_

Then everyone breaks away and then Samus sings her part taking off her helmet letting her long, blonde ponytail fall ignoring Captain Falcon and Snake swooning.

Samus: _**Long, long ago, in a world we never made, we were children who were making believe… **_

The Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo sing their duet with Nana singing the higher part and Popo singing the lower part holding hands together smiling.

Nana and Popo: _**Closing our eyes, we were travelers in air to a land we would not want to leave… **_

Marth and Ike pat their heads and sing their duet smiling.

Marth: _**But this fairy tale land… **_

Ike: _**Fairy tale land… **_

Marth: _**Fades away as we grow… **_

Ike: _**As we grow… **_

Marth: _**And we all have to say our goodbyes… **_

Ike: _**Bye, bye… **_

Zelda enters singing with her angelic voice enchanting everyone.

Zelda: _**And we now understand that this world that we know… **_

Link takes Zelda's hand as he and Zelda sing the rest of the verse.

Link and Zelda: _**Can be ours if we open our eyes… **_

Everyone joins in singing again looking out at the sun and holding hands again.

All: _**Bring on tomorrow! Let it shine like the sun coming up on a beautiful day. It's yours and mine. We can make a difference. It's not too late. Bring on tomorrow! We can't wait…! Bring on tomorrow, we can't wait! Bring on tomorrow, it's not too late! Bring on tomorrow, we can't wait! Bring on tomorrow, we can't wait…! **_

Before they could repeat the chorus as the song slowed down, a revived Master Hand joins them! Seeing Master Hand alive again brought joy to them as they sang happier and stronger than before.

All: _**Bring on tomorrow! Let it shine like the sun coming up on a beautiful day. It's yours and mine. We can make a difference. It's not too late. Bring on tomorrow! We can't wait…! **_

Zelda bellows out the high note as the Smashers finish off the song with Master Hand using his fingers to create fireworks blazing in the sky.

All: _**BRING ON TOMORROW! WE CAN'T WAIT…! **_

The song ends as the Smashers hold out the last note for about twelve or thirteen beats with Zelda blasting out the high soprano note in the background as the last firework exploding the sky. And that my friends, this is how the Subspace Emissary would end… musical style!  
THE END!

Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
